haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
たち|Yōkai-tachi}} is the two hundred and fourteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Karasuno is having a practice match with Tokonami with the members trying out their improved serves. Back at Shiratorizawa, Hinata has gotten better at reading the movements of the players and predicting the trajectory of the ball. Meanwhile, Kageyama is playing with other high leveled players at the national training camp in Tokyo. Plot Yamaguchi has been practicing with Shimada on increasing the speed of his jump floater. He attempts his improved serve in a practice match against Tokonami but ends up sending it out of bounds. Next, Tanaka attempts a jump serve and drives it directly into the net. Karasuno loses the set and habitually starts doing flying receives as punishment. Realizing his players still need more practice, Coach Ukai asks the Tokonami coach to play another set. At Shiratorizawa, Hinata is growing accustomed to reading the spike trajectory. Anabara notices Hinata's drastic improvement and deduces that Hinata is developing his intuition instead of relying on pure instinct. Tsukishima is also aware of Hinata's efforts and begins feeling restless about his own progress. Meanwhile, Ushijima is observing the training from outside the gym. He is soon joined by Yamagata and Tendō, who proceeds to ask how the "little monsters" are doing. Some time later, Kindaichi questions why Hinata is trying so hard. Hinata replies that he is determined to beat Kageyama, who is already on his way to become a Japan representative. Kindaichi retorts against Hinata's reasoning, stating that there are better players than Kageyama at the national youth camp. At this time, the players in the national youth training camp are having a practice match. When it's Kageyama's turn to set, he instinctively made a minus-tempo toss, completely forgetting there's no one there to match him. He apologizes for his mistake and attributes it to being a habit, which catches the attention of the other players and coaches. Debut * Atsumu Miya * Motoya Komori * Kōrai Hoshiumi Appearances * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Makoto Shimada (flashback) * Hitoka Yachi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Asahi Azumane * Kazuhito Narita * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Kōshi Sugawara * Keishin Ukai * Kiyoko Shimizu * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Kanji Koganegawa * Shōyō Hinata * Takaaki Anabara * Kai Akakura * Akira Kunimi * Kei Tsukishima * Wakatoshi Ushijima * Satori Tendō * Hayato Yamagata * Kiyoomi Sakusa * Tobio Kageyama * Fuki Hibarida Chapter notes Character revelations *Yamaguchi has been training with Shimada to increase the speed of his jump floater. *Tanaka has added the jump serve to his arsenal. *Tendō refers to Hinata and Kageyama as "little monsters" or "goblins" in the English translation. He also thinks Ushijima is the same kind. Trivia *While both Hinata and Tsukishima are away at training camps, it is highly likely that Narita and Yamaguchi are starters for the practice match against Tokonami. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 24 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc